Chapter 2
"Freshman Song Jae Gu-- you're mine now!" -[[Dal Dal Choi|'Choi Dal Dal']], "Chapter 2" Chapter 2 is the second chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis The chapters opens up with Song Jae Gu in a hallway full of girls. They then notice him and begin to whisper about him as he suffers from anxiety and flees from the crowd. The scene then switches to inside the Director's office as he is watering the plants. The Principal informs him that Song Jae Gu has arrived for his first day of school. He then questions the need to make the school co-ed and asks him to reconsider his decision, and the Director responds by saying the decision was already made and that because of the school's reputation, Jae Gu was the only male applicant so it cannot truly be considered a co-ed school. He comments that the students are amazing, and then explains his intentions. He refers back to the last school trip when they had free time. Six girls were able to beat and arrest twenty-three delinquents who were members of the Ju Hee Na Ri at once. The Principal then adds that that incident got them a proud letter of commendation from the local shopping district and then the Director adds that it got them on the news. He then refers to another incident where three men tried to rob a bank where, coincidentally, a Wild's High graduate was working to start afresh. The graduate was revealed to be World Karate Champion Three-Years Running, Gak Sung. He then continues on by saying they also got awarded for "Citizen's Display of Bravery" seventy-four times, awarded by Director of Government fourteen times, awarded by Minister of National Defense eleven times, and awarded by the President eight times and that there's too much to recite. He then says teenage girls should be raised like flowers, fresh and innocently. However, they were being treated like Special Ops. He then states they have the responsibility to give their "daughters" their maiden-like side as well. The Principal then bursts into tears and totally agrees with this philosophy. The Director then says there is still time and that it is time to deliver the "Wild's News". It cuts back to Song Jae Gu where he is passing the trophy display cases, as he wonders if he should transfer. He then remembers back to when the teacher said the Director promised him a full three-year scholarship if he Phone Message Part 1.png Phone Message Part 2.png Phone Message Part 3.png Phone Message Part 4.png shows good attendance. During his frustration, all the girls recieve a message on their phones. After reading the message from the director, which states the experience would count for a large amount of the school's graduation honors, the girls then spot Jae Gu and approach him with monsterous faces. Then, suddenly, Tae Kwan Do Club President Choi Dal Dal leaps out of a window and lands infront of the worried Jae Gu. She breaks the window between them and grabs him, telling him that he is now hers. She then pulls him in close, and they seem to share a passionate kiss. Category:Chapters